


Leave

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In three years of seeing each other, they'd never been on furlough together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furlough

Natasha frowned at the overlapping calendars in front of her. That… _couldn’t_ be right. 

Melinda dropped a bag at her feet. “I was thinking San Francisco.”

Bewildered, Natasha looked up. “For?”

“Leave. One of those sky-high hotels with a fancy spa, overlooking the ocean.”

Melinda thought—oh, no.

“These can’t be right, they’d never line us up overlapping like this,” Natasha said, pointing at the screen. “I have to call Coulson.” Melinda’s hands fell on her shoulders before she could reach for her phone.

“I called in a favour.”

She’d— _what?_

Melinda wore a tiny, self-satisfied smirk. “So, San Fran?”


	2. Vacation

Natasha swam laps in the pool, her normally so-pale skin darkened from the summer sun. Melinda smiled, watching over her magazine. Taking off for a week had been a good idea, no matter what she owed Coulson for making sure their schedules coincided. 

It had been three years, without any overlap. They’d needed this time together; were definitely owed it. 

Melinda dropped her magazine, stood and dove into the pool, slipping through the water and surfacing beside Natasha.

Natasha paused, treading water and looking a question at her. Melinda shook her head, splashed her and ducked back underwater, laughing inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
